ABCDad
by GhostGirl303
Summary: A collection of short stories based off of Detective Jowd and his adorable daughter Kamila! One story for each letter of the alphabet! More info inside. Credit to StrawberryAngel for the ABC idea! First Ghost Trick fic, so don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! My name is Valerie Johnson. Some of you may know me from Flipnote Hatena, or possibly my other account, SonicGirl2002. I made this account for purely Ghost Tricks fanfiction. I loved the game, and the archive isn't very popular, so I figured I'd help change that. This is my first Ghost Tricks story, so back off if its bad!

This story is based off of Detective Jowd and his adorable daughter Kamila. There will be 26 chapters, each for one letter of the alphabet. These won't be very long, there just drabbles,really. All these stories are based off of me and my dad. There will be an explanantion at the end of each chapter, so feel free to read those, but it's not needed.

Without further ado,here is Chapter 1! (Please ignore any typos you may find, my computer has no spellcheck.)

* * *

KamilaxJowd

**A **is for **Apple-picking**

"Don't run off too far, Kamila! Your father's meeting us here soon!" Alma called after her daughter. Kamila turned with a smile.

"I won't, Mom!" she said, then turned and ran off. Kamila swung her basket as she walked among the rows of trees. The smell of fresh apple cider filled her nose. The little lady licked her lips. She made a mental note to ask her mother to buy her some later.

Kamila's favorite part of being at the apple orchard wasn't picking apples. It was exploring. Rows and rows of apple trees loomed out before her, and she was eager to go down every one. It was like a maze, with so many twists and turns that Kamila often got lost and had to ask for directions back to the parking lot. She never knew how close she came to her goal, she always lost track. But being able to wander on her own made her feel happy. Like she was a princess sneaking out of a tower.

The little lady felt her stomach rumble. She laughed. She didn't have to worry about being hungry, she was surronded by one of her favorite snacks. Kamila slowed down a bit, her gaze moving from tree to tree, looking for the perfect apple. Eventually, she found one that was a nice, shiny red. It was perfect, and she felt her mouth water. Her dad had told her once, the redder the apple, the juicier it was. And that apple sure looked really red.

Kamila stepped up to the tree and reached up to grab the apple. However, she realized she couldn't reach it. She sighed, stepping closer to the tree and standing on her tippy-toes. That perfect apple was just out of her reach. Kamila finally stepped away, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. It was silly to cry over an apple, no matter how perfect it was.

"Kamila?" a deep voice called. Kamila looked up, and a smile broke out across her face.

"Dad!" she called out happily, running towards her father. Jowd crouched and scooped his daughter into his arms.

"Did you pick some good apples?" Jowd asked, pulling back to look at his daughter. He was surprised to see her face fall/

"Oh, I bet I found the most perfect apple in the whole orchard! But...I can't reach it. It's too high..." Kamila said, hanging her head. Jowd had to hold back a chuckle. He wasn't sure if it was normal for a seven year old to get upset over an apple.

"Where's this perfect apple at, Kamila?" The little lady grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him over to the tree she'd been at.

"It's...that one," she said, pointing up. "That big red one, right there." Jowd looked up at the apple. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm...try reaching for that apple again, Kamila," he instructed. Kamila looked up at him. "I tried, Dad. It's too high. I can't even reach it on my tippy-toes!"

"Just try, Kamila. You can't give up so easily!" Kamila looked back up at the apple. Maybe she should try, just one more time. She stepped back up to the tree, and reached up high, rising on to her tippy-toes again. But no matter how hard she tried, that apple stayed just out of her reach.

Then, suddenly, her fingers touched it. She blinked, then realized that, not only had she touched it, she was face-to-face with it. Kamila looked down, and saw her dad smiling up at her. Her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Go on, Kamila. You can reach that apple now, can't you?" Jowd asked, the smile evident in his voice. His daughter returned the smile, then turned back to the apple. She easily twisted the fruit off the branch.

"I got it!" she announced happily. Jowd set her back down, and Kamila took a big bite out of her prize.

"Mmm...you were right, Dad! The redder the apple, the juicier it is!" she exclaimed, her mouth full and juice dribbling down her chin.

* * *

So, the original story behind this? It's pretty much what happened in this story. I was at the apple orchard with my mom, and my dad was at work. He was going to meet us there. I had been walking through the orchard when I found a bright, shiny red apple, much like the one Kamila found. I reached for it, but I wasn't able to reach it. Then, my dad came in looking for me. He found me sitting under the tree, and asked what was wrong. When I told him about the apple, he said he'd help me get it. So he lifted me up and showed me the easiest way to pick an appe off the tree. Whereas Kamila keeps the apple to herself in the story, I shared my apple with my dad. And yes, it was very juicy!

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Reviews are appreciated, as always! Chapter 2 should be up by this Friday. If it's any later, someone slap me, ok? Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Val here, with Chapter 2, which is out a day early! Yay! I was orginally going to write it tomorrow as planned, but I had time to kill, so I figured why not? So, I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is much shorter than the last one though. I personally don't think this particular chapter is all that great...What do you guys think?

Please ignore any typos you may find. My computer has no spellcheck.

* * *

KamilaxJowd

**B **is for **Band **

Kamila looked back out among the sea of faces. She caught her mother's eye.

"Where is he?" she mouthed. Alma sadly shook her head, and Kamila's heart fell. She knew that her dad was a very busy person, but she had been so excited for him to finally hear her play. She clutched her clarinet tightly to her chest. Now there were three people she cared about who weren't going to hear her.

* * *

The call had came in about an hour before the concert. Alma had been helping Kamila button her shirt when the phone rang.

"Kamila, it's for you!" Alma said, handing the phone to her daughter. The little lady smiled and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Kamila!"

"Lynne!" Kamila said happily. "Where are you? The concert's in an hour!" The line was silent, then Lynne said "That's why I called Kamila...Inspector Cabanela and I...we won't be able to make it to your concert..."

"Soooooooory, baby. You know we'd be there if we could, riiiiight?" Kamila felt tears prick in her eyes. They weren't coming?

"Oh...that's ok," Kamila choked out. "Dad's still coming though...right?" Again, the line was quiet.

"He...he'll try, Kamila. I promise you that," Lynne assured her. It didn't do much to lift Kamila's spirits.

* * *

Now here she was, about to play, and he wasn't here. He's going to miss it, she thought, and tears welled up in her eyes again. A flute player -Amelie, Kamila thought her name was- leaned over and touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Kamila forced herself to smile.

"Just nervous. I'm fine, thanks."

The conductor stepped on stage. The first song was about to begin. Again, Kamila looked out into the crowd, but she still couldn't find him. She felt a tear spill down her cheek as she began to play her first song. After a while, Kamila felt herself get lost in the music. She played every note almost automatically, her fingers gliding across the keys of her clarinet. Every beat vibrated in her heart. At the end of the song, when the audience erupted into applause, she looked out into the crowd, a smile on her face.

She saw her mom sitting alone. The smile fell off her face as she remembered that there was only one person in the audience clapping for her.

* * *

The finale rolled around, and Kamila and her fellow bandmates stood up in their seats and turned to face the crowd. She didn't even like the song. She didn't play for over half of it, and she only had three different notes. The rhythm wasn't hard at all. She could play this song with one hand in her sleep. But she played it anyway. Playing distracted her from the fact that her dad wasn't in the audience listening to her. The song ended, and Kamila was glad the night was finally over...

"GO KAMILA!" The little lady looked up, surprised. Then a smile broke out across her face.

Lynne and Cabanela stood in the doorway to the auditorium, holding a banner high above their heads with her name written on it in big, purple letters. They were cheering, and Cabanela was smacking a hand against his thigh in an attempt to clap.

But what really got Kamila's attention, was the tall, bushy bearded detective standing next to Lynne, clapping the hardest of all. And the little lady smiled, laughed, and waved to the three detectives standing by the door.

Her dad had made it after all.

* * *

Before the explanation, let me just say who the characters represent. Lynne and Cabanela represent my grandparents, Alma represents my mom, Jowd of course, represents my dad, and I guess you could say I represent Kamila. We do play the same instrument after all.

Anyway, at my band concert last week, my grandparents called and said they weren't going to be able to come to my concert. I was really upset, but soon got over it. Then my dad called and said he wasn't going to be able to make it either. I snapped then. I hadn't wanted to go, but one of mybest friends convinced me to go. Just like Kamila, I looked out into the crowd after every song, hoping against hope my dad had somehow made it. But he was never there. The finale part is true. I hate the song, and I seriously have only like three different notes. I looked up after the finale, and, whereas Kamila found her friends and dad at the entrance to the auditorium, my grandparents and dad were sitting with my mom. I didn't laugh like Kamila, but I did smile and wave like an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 3 should be up by Saturday at the latest. But I would check tomorrow, just in case. Reviews are always appreciated! See ya guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! This is Chapter 3, which I believe is a day early just like last chapter...I should stop setting dates, it's just too confusing... Anyway, as always, I am Val, and...yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

Please ignore any typos you may find. My computer has no spellcheck.

* * *

KamilaxJowd

**C **is for **Car**

"Ew! It smells funny!"

"I think it smells good."

"Why is it orange?"

"Because that's what color the people who make gasoline decided to make it."

It was a bright, crisp clear Sunday morning. Jowd, Kamila, and Lynne stood out on the driveway next to a large white car. A garden hose was at the little lady's feet, water trickling out of it at a steady pace and spilling down the driveway. Buckets of soapy water lay in the grass, one tipped over on it's side, surronded by a soapy puddle.

"Kamila, grab that black funnel from the shelf." Kamila walked into the open garage and grabbed the funnel. She handed it to her dad, and he placed it into a nozzle on the side of his car.

"Ok, Lynne, pour it in."  
"What? You can't just pour random gasoline you find lying around in old machines into your car!" Lynne protested.

"It's normal gasoline you find at a gas station."

"There's no way that this orange stuff-" Lynne held up the small container in her hand, filled up to the brim with an orange liquid "-can be good for anything."

"It's good for getting cars to start," Jowd retorted. "Now would you hurry and pour it in?" Lynne sighed, then reluctantly stepped forward and began to pour the orange stuff into the funnel.

"And your absolutely sure this is ok?"

"I can't think of a reason why it-" Just then, Lynne let out a shriek and jumped, the container flying up into the air and the orange substance spilling all over the car. Jowd moved back in just enough time to avoid being splashed. Kamila ducked behind Lynne, just in case.

"Lynne! What-"  
"A creepy bug crawled across my foot!" The redhead looked up and found Jowd glaring at her. "Hey, it was a really, really creepy bug!" Jowd sighed.

"Well, we're going to have to wash the car again." Lynne groaned, but Kamila smiled. She thought cleaning her dad's car was fun. Kamila went into the grass and grabbed the buckets, also putting the one that had fallen over upright. She held one of the buckets in front of her, and Lynne put her finger on the nozzle of the hose. Water sprayed into the bucket, and when it was halfway full, Kamila threw a soapy sponge in it, set it down, then picked up the other bucket. Lynne put the hose down and came over to help Kamila carry the buckets closer to the car.

Jowd had picked up the hose and was washing the gasoline off the hood of the car. Lynne stopped and looked down at the bucket of water in her hands. She glanced back up at the detective, who was currently turned away from her. A grin spread across the redhead's face as she lifted the bucket high over her head. Kamila's eyes widened.

"DAD!" she called. "LOOK OUT!" Jowd turned around, but he was a split second late.

Water rained down on Jowd's head, rushing into his ears and soap running into his eyes. When the bucket was fully drained, he was soaked. Droplets of water dripped down from his sleeves and the bottom of his pants. Lynne dropped the bucket and took off running across the yard. Kamila crouched and scooped up the hose Jowd had dropped. Her father grinned at her and took the hose.

"Thanks, Kamila," he said, then ran after Lynne, the hose trailing behind him. The little lady, however, didn't plan on missing out on the fun. She picked up the bucket of water she had been carrying earlier and ran after the two detectives, trying not to let too much water slosh over the sides.

Under normal circumstances, Kamila would've sided with Lynne...

But her dad could be pretty scary with a hose.

* * *

I did tweak this story a bit. In the original story, me (Kamila), my brother Blaze (Lynne...heh heh,he's a girl...), and my dad (Jowd) were washing my dad's car. He had found that an old tiller machine that no longer worked still had gasoline in it. So he and Blaze poured the gasoline into a little container. And yes, the gasoline was orange. **TWEAK-**we weren't able to get the gasoline into the car. The funnel didn't fit. Anyway, we had done the gasoline thing first, then washed the car (so no, no gasoline actually spilled on my dad's car). **TWEAK-**somewhere about halfway through the car wash, Blaze threw a soapy sponge at me. So I threw one back. He splashed some water at me, so I splashed some back. Then he decides to pour his whole bucket over my head. I prepared myself to chuck my bucket at him, water and all, but he ducked away. However, my dad managed to get him with the hose. I, of course, started laughing, so he turns and sprays me as well. And then we pretty much got into a water fight.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review guessing who won the Car Wash Water War! I'll reveal the winner in the next chapter for anyone who guesses. The next chapter should be out Sunday at the latest. But I would expect it tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, readers! Val here! Don't ask where I went, because I don't even know. I just went through this phase where I couldn't decide what I wanted to do, so I just kinda fazed out for a while. But I'm back now, with Chapter 4!

This particular chapter is rather short, and it took me a while to think of the idea. But I hope you all enjoy reading anyway!

Please ignore any typos you may find. My computer has no spellcheck.

* * *

KamilaxJowd

**D **is for **Drum**

"Mom? When are we leaving?"

"Soon, Kamila. Just wait a minute." Kamila frowned. She'd been told to wait a minute for the past ten minutes. She was very happy for Lynne, who had just recieved some official-looking badge proving she was a detective, but Kamila was bored. The ceremony had been over for about a half hour now, and sh had done absolutely everything she could think of to kill time.

She had looked around and counted how many people she knew, gave two of those people hugs and one a high-five, walked up and down the bleachers four times, traced a line painted on the floor all the way around in a kind of circle, counted the number of chairs in front of the stage, and went with Inspector Cabanela to get a Gatorade from a vending machine outside. Kamila had finished her Gatorade a while ago, and currently was swinging it back and forth as she stood next to her mom, lightly tapping her foot. The little lady looked up, and saw her dad and Cabanela talking.

_Whatever they're talking about is probably better than standing here_, Kamila thought as she walked over to her dad. Cabanela glanced over and saw her coming.

"Hey there, baby."

"Dad, do you know when we're leaving? I'm bored."

"Sorry, Kamila," Jowd replied. "I have no idea when we're getting out of here. Try asking your mother."

"I did ask Mom," Kamila said. "She just told me to wait, but I'm tired of waiting. There's nothing else to do here."

Cabanela looked around, then nudged Kamila's shoulder. He pointed across the gym. The little lady followed his gaze and saw a big, sparkly blue drum across the room. The band must have left it there after they played.

"I'll give you a dollar if you go oooover there and hit that drum," he told her. Kamila tilted her head, examining the drum. Then she glanced around. Not many people were around, and no one was near the drum at the moment. She looked at Cabanela and smiled.

"Deal," she said. Cabanea clapped her on the shoulder.

"Atta girl!"

"Cabanela..." Jowd began.

"Oooooh, c'mon, Jowd! No one'll caaaaare if she hits it once!" Cabanela assured him. Jowd looked up to see Kamila over at the drum. She lifted the empty bottle she so conviently still had in her hand, then suddenly lowered it. She leaned forward, then held something up over her head. Jowd saw that it was the large mallet the band used on the instrument.

Kamila lifted the mallet up, then swung it down. She may have hit it a bit too hard, because a loud, full sound echoed throughout the room. Kamila felt her hand vibrate a little. Quickly, she put the mallet back and ducked down, running in a crouch back to her father. Cabanela was laughing.

"I can't belieeeeeeve you actually did it!" the Inspector exclaimed, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing the little lady her promised dollar. Jowd laughed at that.

"She's a detective's daughter, Cabanela," Jowd said. "She knows how to take risks."

* * *

Basically, the explanantion is the story. It was my brother's graduation, and we were just kinda hanging out in the gym, and I got bored. All those things Kamila did, I did too, including getting Gatorade from the vending machine. Only I went with my Uncle Todd, who isn't a detective like Cabanela...darn. Anyway, my uncle and dad told me they would give me a dollar if I hit the drum that was in the back of the gym. So...I did. But I didn't get that dollar...

* * *

Hopefully, the next chapter won't take a week and a half to be posted. I'll try my best! Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Valerie here, with Chapter...5 I wanna say? ...Yeah, it's five. E is the 5th letter of the alphabetright? A, B, C, D, E... yep, Chapter 5!

This is another short chapter, and Kamila may be a bit OOC, but overall, it's pretty good. Not the best, but bearable. Hope you enjoy!

Please ignore any typos you may find. My compter has no spellcheck.

* * *

KamilaxJowd

**E** is for **Eating**

Kamila quickly reached out and grabbed her water bottle. She fumbled for the cap, having trouble getting it off. Eventually, she managed to twist the cap off and it fell to the floor. Kamila downed the rest of the water left in the bottle, swishing the last swallow in her mouth for a bit before gulping it down. She heard someone chuckle, and Kamila looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. She waved at him, her fingers stained red.

"Hi Dad."

"What was that all about, Kamila?" Jowd asked, walking over to the couch where Kamila sat. He crouched and picked up the water bottle cap. That was when he caught sight of the bag.

"They were really hot! My mouth was burning! Still is, actually," Kamila replied. Jowd picked up the bag he'd found. He chuckled again and looked up at his daughter.

"You were eating Flamin' Hot Cheetos?" he asked. Kamila shrugged.

"They're addicting." Jowd laughed.

"Well, how much did you eat?"

"Um...a bowl-full, I think. I had to stop to get a drink 'cause my mouth got really hot," Kamila said, pointing to the small bowl next to her. The bottom was lightly coated in red dust from the cheetos.

"You only managed to eat one bowl?" Jowd repeated. Kamila nodded. "That's rather depressing..."

"It's not my fault I'm small!" Kamila retorted, crossing her arms. "I can't eat as much as you can!" She poked her dad's stomach to prove her point. "And besides, I could eat more than you if I wanted to!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jowd asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as well. Kamila smiled.

"Are you up for one?" she said tauntingly. Jowd smirked.

"You're on."

Kamila went into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles, knowing they'd be handy to have for after the contest was over. She walked back into the living room, handing a bottle to her dad and keeping one for herself.

"Ready?"

"Set..."

"GO!"

~30 seconds later~

Kamila gulped down her water as fast as she could, swishing most of it around her motuh before swallowing. Jowd was laughing. Kamila -after finishing off her whole water bottle- glared at him.

"That's not fair! I had already eaten some before we even started!" Jowd attempted to speak, but jut ended up laughing harder.

Just then, Lynne walked in.

"Hey, Detective Jowd! Alma said that-" the redhead stopped when she saw the two sitting there, an empty water bottle in Kamila's hand, flurries of what seemed to be red dust all over Jowd's mouth and peppering his beard, and a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos between them. Lynne grinned.

"I bet I can eat more of those than you two combined!"

* * *

This actually happened yesterday, therefore giving me the idea for this story. Basically, I was eating Flamin' Hot Cheetos, and I had already downed like two or three water bottles. My dad walks in and he's like "Oh, that's so depressing how you can only eat a bowl full before needing water" and so I challenged him to an eating contest and, needless to say, he kicked my ass. So then my brother (Lynne in this story) walks in, and he's all "oh, I bet I can eat more than you guys can" and the whole thing starts over. My mouth had that sticky, hot taste the whole rest of the day. But it was so worth it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Bye!

* * *

Happy Father's Day

From Jowd and Kamila

And also everyone at FN Productions. (aka Val and friends)


End file.
